talesofaberwythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dwellian Empire
The Dwellian Empire was established with the development of communities around the areas of Sillian, Prestyn and the islands of the Summit Sea. The need of governance and law around the area gave a few wealthy families the opportunity to rise to power. The Royal House of Gaaldrick was the one that rulled over the peninsula of Sillian therefore claimed the Kingship over the Ancient Kingdom of Sillian. Other Royal houses like the Nautus of the Sister islands, the Alphus of Prestyn and Brunell '''of Harlech ruled their lands independently. After the '''devastation of Zadash, the citadel city of the country, the royal houses came together to aid the situation forming an alliance that later transformed to the Dwellian Empire by King-Emperor Tarwunius Gaaldrick. The current ruler is Empress Rhianne of the House Gaaldrick, Daughter of Titania the Wise and of Emperor Tarwunius First Emperor of Silian, Prestyn and the Dwellian Empire. The Empire is currently at peace with other kingdoms. ' ' Other Royal Houses: Lyvas, Ranov, Kelos, Nautus, Alphus, Brunell''' Standing landmarks and monuments:' College of Glaucia Pansophical (188y standing), Temple of Bahamut (134y standing), Colossus of Camil (113y standing), Monument of Tarwunius (84y standing) ' Ruins: Principality ofZadash, Camil Palace, Sacrotium of Tempus ' '''Yearly Royal Accounts' * Y1 - Emperor Tarwunius (Age 170) The First Emperor of Silian, Prestyn and the Dwellian Empire, The Contractor, Peace bringer, Son of Camil Prince of Silian and Regent Queen Dwella Lady of Prestyn. * Y12 - Lady Dwella has built the great College of Glaucia Pansophical. * Y66 - The Great temple of Bahamut was built in the centre of Whitstone * Y87 - Colossus of Camil was built in Eastrunn. * Y110 - Lady Rhianne daughter of Emperor Tarwunius and Lady Junia of Y’Mon * Y113 - Emperor Tarwunius The First Emperor of Sillian, Prestyn and the Dwellian has died from natural causes. -Long live Empress Rhianne (Age 3) of the House Gaaldrick, daughter of Emperor Tarwunius and Lady Junia of Y’Mon and Padstow. -The young soverign is guided by Regent Lord Aralthas (Age 198) of House Lyvas * Y116 - Monument of Tarwunius was built in Whitstone * Y123 - Queen Junia The Stern Lady of Y’Mon, Padstow and Whitstone has died from unspecified natural causes. * Y131 - Rhianne (Age 18) of the House Gaaldrick, First of her Name, the Orphan Queen is crowned Empress of The Dwellian Empire, Queen of Prestyn and Sillian, Duchess of Merthyr and Tydfyl, Defender of the Realm and Protector of Caernafon and Tywyn. Major events'' Divine conflict> year 0 first civilisations> year 663 Ancient Kingdoms> year 897 war of arcanum> year 921 destruction of Zadash> year 1069 establishment of the United Dwellian Empire -> 1 YUE Current year 150 YUE of peace. The order of the custodians. In the depths of the past of the empire, there’s a myth of how the current political scene of the continent was formed. The myth says that a long time ago on the battlefields of the war of Arcanum, an army of enemies came together to face an impossible opponent beyond their wildest nightmares. Seeing how remorseless the enemy was, the fear it placed on them was absolute. This army fought together in the battle of Khanu and won the bloodiest of battles. And so they made a pact. They split their opponent’s vanquished body to 3 pieces to be buried at opposite ends of the known world and vowed that the burial sights will be forever guarded as a precaution. The three sworn an oath of secrecy so that that opponent will be erased from history. The three custodians begun a journey across land and sea locating isolated sights and begun their guard with monastic dedication. One went to the lands of Prestyn, one deep in Sillian and the other begun a journey to a remote island. They all made it to their secret destinations and stood there guards for generations. All except one who’s journey was cut short and therefore left the item unprotected. And time moved on leaving the other two custodians unaware that their comrade had failed to protect the final piece of the enemy. ''' '''War of Arcanum. As the young world finally took their first footsteps into civilisation they soon realised the energy that created this world. All creations begun to produce heirs that had the charisma and wisdom to wield this energy. With practice and training these creatures became the first magic users of the world. Soon there was a need for colleges of magic, dedicated to the practice of arcane powers. Millions of books were written on different types of magics and how to use them. People begun to respect magic users, calling them wizards, clerics and sorcerers. With the years passed, magic was not a birthright but it was something one could study and even the simplest of humans could literally move mountains at will. As magic became widespread and popular so did the ambition of the few that wanted to know the limits of this new found element. Wizards and sorcerers began to form organisations that their purpose was to cross the threshold between legality of magic and total control over non casters. In the years passed, magic users abused their energy against normal people. Slavery, experimentation and sociopolitical withering begun an age of war and suffering from both sides alike. As non casters unionised against magic a war of Arcanum took place across the continent. Some casters that were affected by the war decided to join the simple warriors and after years of bloody battles a treaty was formed. Casters and non casters had suffered enough so much so that both parties agreed to coexist in the continent as long as both sides hard the same rights. They banned slavery, gave non casters the right to own a land and take part in politics and now, centuries after the War of Arcanum, even the Empress of Dwellian Empire is a non caster. The Devastation of Zadash United Empire Pantheon Prime Deities * The Archeart - Corellon * The Allhammer - Moradin * The Changebringer - Avandra * The Dawnfather - Pelor * The Everlight - Sarenrae * The Knowing Mistress - Ioun * The Lawbearer - Erathis * The Matron of Ravens - The Raven Queen * The Moonweaver - Sehanine * The Platinum Dragon - Bahamut * The Stormlord - Kord * The Wildmother - Melora Betrayer Gods * The Chained Oblivion - Tharizdun * The Cloaked Serpent - Zehir * The Crawling King - Torog * The Lord of the Hells - Asmodeus * The Ruiner - Gruumsh * The Spider Queen - Lolth * The Strife Emperor - Bane * The Scaled Tyrant - Tiamat Στην Αρχη των Παντων οι Θεοι περπατουσαν τη Γη ζωντας αρμονικα μαζι με θνητους. Δρουσαν ως βασιλειαδες και φροντιζαν ο καθενας την περιοχη του και τους ακολουθους τους. Ολοι οι γνωστοι θεοι ειχαν την ιδια φυση και γι αυτο ζουσαν σαν οικογενεια. Αυτες οι οικογενειες παντοδυναμων θεων συνυπηρχαν και μοιραζονταν την δωξα απο τουσ λατρευτες τους. Οσο ομος ο πλυθησμοσ των ανθρωπων αυξανοταν τοσο μεγαλονε και ο ζηλως των θεων να αποδειξουν την παντοδυναμη φυση τους. Ενω ολα τα ειδη υπαρξης ηταν χωρισμενα σε εκαστους προστατεσ-θεους, καποιοι θεοι προσπαθησαν να “ανεβουν” σε δυναμη και επιρροη πανω στα όντα του βασιλειου τους και εν τελη ολοκληρου του κοσμου. Ηταν αρκετες οι φορες που θεοι ερχονταν αντιμετοποι ο ενασ με τον αλλο για να υπερασπιστουν ενα μεροσ του πληθυσμου τους ομως η αφορμη για την διασπαση του Ιερου βασιλειου ηρθε με το Divine Conflict. Ο θεος Corellon, προστατης και δημιουργος των elves, ηταν ο πρωτος απ τους Ευλογημενους Θεους που ηρθε αντιμετοπος με το κακο. Ο λογος ηταν η διαφορες μεταξυ του και της διδυμης αδερφης του, Lolth οσο αναφορα την διαχειριση του Fae Plane. Η τυχοδιοκτρια Lolth προσπαθυσε κρυφα απο τον αδερφο της να ξεκινισει την δικη της φυλη. Στην προσπαθεια της να δημιουργισει δυνατοτερους λατρευτες αποφασισε να ενωσει τισ δυναμεις της με τον Θεο Gruumsh. Μαθαινοντας ο Corellon για αυτο το ανιθηκο πειραμα που ετοιμαζε η διδυμη αδερφη του ηρθε σε σφοδρη διαμαχη μαζι της που εφερε ενα φονικο αποτελεσμα. Τα αδερφια αλληλοκαταραστηκαν και μεσα απο την ενταση τα Elves πηραν σκοτεινη μορφη και μετατραπηκαν σε Drows ενω τα πειραματοζωα της Lolth εγιναν τερατομορφα orc. Σημερα, αιωνες μετα απο αυτη τη διαμαχη, λιγοι εμπιστευοντε την φυλη των orc γιατι ειναι οντα γενημενα απο μισος. Συντομα κ αλλοι θεοι προσπαθυσαν να φτιαξουν τισ “εκλεκτες” ομαδες λατρευτων που θα τους ανεβαζαν στην θεση των αρχοντων των Παντων. O Asmodeus εφτιαξε τα Tieflings, η Τiamat εφτιαξε τους χρωματικους δρακους και καθε λογης τερασ βγηκε στην επιφανεια της Γης. Ως αμυνα οι συνετοι θεοι δημιουργησαν αλλες φυλες απο τους Dwarves του Moradin στους μεταλλικους δρακους και dragonborns του Bahamut. Η διαμαχη μεταξυ καλου και κακου δεν σταματησε ομως εκει. Συντομα οι πλυθησμοι των θνητων ξεκινησε μια μαχη αιωνων για κυριαρχεια. Βλεποντας το αυτο οι Ευλογημενοι Θεοι καταλαβαν οτι η υπαρξη τους στο χωρο και στον χρονο μαζι με τουσ λατρευτες τους πρεπει να τελειωσει. Με την βοηθεια ενως παντοδυναμου ritual ολες οι Γηινες μορφες των Θεων επαψαν να υπαρχουν και μετα απο αυτη την απολυτη αυτοθησεια εγκατελειψαν την Γηινη ζωη και αποσυρθηκαν στο Celestial Plane. Οσο για τους Καταραμενους Θεους, αποφασιστηκε η απομακρινση τους απο το Celestial plane και η φυλακιση τους στο βασιλειο του Erebus οπου ο μονος τροπος για να βγεις ειναι να καταστρεψεις την Ιερη Πηλη. Τα Οντα που εμειναν πισω μοιρασαν τον υπολοιπο κοσμο και για καιρο διατηρησαν την ειρηνη κατω απο το βλεμα των Θεων τους. Εχτοισαν πολιτειες σε ολο το γνωστο κοσμο, διδαξαν την ιστορια της γενησης των θνητων και αναπαρηγαγαν την ιστορια του Divine Conflict ωστε ποτε ξανα ο κοσμος μην γνωρισει απρομοιο κακο. Ακομα κ αν υπαρχουν λατρευτες των Καταραμενων Θεων λιγες ηταν οι φορες που μια απειλη του κακο κριθηκε θανασιμη. Σε αυτο βοηθησε μια απ τις αρχαιοτερες οργανωσεις του κοσμου οι Ακολουθοι της Αληθειας. Οι Ακολουθοι της Αληθειας ειναι μια οργανωση εκλεκτων θνητων που εχουν παρει την χαρη των θεων του καλου και του κακου εξισου οπου σκοπος τους ειναι η ειρηνη και η ομαλη ταξη πραγματων του κοσμου. Αυτοι οι πεφοτισμενοι θνητοι μπορουν να ειναι πολιτικοι, κληρικοι, μαχητες ακομα και απλοι πολιτες, διαλεγμενοι προσωπικα απο καποια θεια δυναμη ωστε να φερουν την ισορροπια. Καθε ηπειρος εχει τον δικο της αρχηγο των Ακολουθων της Αληθειας και αυτος συνηθως ειναι ειτε ενας μεγαλος πνευματικος ηγετης ειτε πολιτικος αρχηγος ενω πολλες φορες αυτοι οι δυο ρολοι δινοντε σε ενα προσωποποιημενο θνητο. Στην Dwellian Empire ο αρχηγως των Ακολουθων της Αληθειας ειναι ο εκαστος Αυτοκρατορας, σε αυτη την περιπτωση η Αυτοκρατηρα Rhianne Gaal’drick, απογωνος της πρωτης γενειας ανθρωπων που περπατουσαν τον κοσμο μαζι με τους θεους. Fractions Μαρτυρες της Αρχης. Οι Μαρτυρες της Αρχης ειναι η οργανωση της αστυνομευσησ των πολεων σε ολοκληρη την Αυτοκρατορια. Αυτη η αστυνομια ειναι υπευθυνη για την ασφαλεια των πολιτων, την ομαλη ζωη στις πολης και την γενικη προφυλαξη απο καθε κακο. Για να γινει καποιος μελος της Αρχης πρεπει να ορκιστει απολυτη υποταγη στην Αυτοκρατορια, εκπαιδευση χρόνων σε μαχη, έφοδο, επιβλητικοτητα καθως και μυστικές υπιρεσιες που δρουν κατω απ τις διαταγες του εκαστου Αυτοκρατορα ή Προθυπουργου. Ειναι γνωστοι πολεμιστες σε ολη την ηπειρο και λιγοι τα βαζουν μαζι τους. Μοττο: Προστασια και Δοξα. Σκοπος: Η προφυλαξη εναντια σε οτιδηποτε απιλει την Αυτοκρατορια. Συμβολο: Ενα μπλε ‘δακρυ” και μεσα μια ασιμενια κορονα. Γατζοι Οι Γατζοι ξεκινισαν ως ενα αποσπασμενο κομματι των Μαρτυρων της Αρχης. Ενα ταγμα εφοδου που η χρηση του ερχοταν οταν ο νομος επρεπε να περασει στην γκριζα γραμμη μεταξυ καλου και κακου. Η οργανωση ξεκινισε ωσ μια απολυτα νομιμη ομαδα τοπικων πολεμιστων που αναλαμβαναν την αστυφυλαξη μικρων πολεων της Αυτοκρατοριας. Ενω τυπικα ειναι με το μερος της νομιμης Αρχης, πολλα μελοι των Γατζων εχουν συνειδιτοποιησει το μεγεθος της τοπικης δυναμης τους και εχουν σχεδων αποσπαστει απο τις διαταξεις τις Αυτοκρατοριας. Αυτοι οι “rogue” κυβερνητες των Γατζων εχουν παρει εναν αυταρκη ρολο στη ζωη των μικρων πολεων. Η αυτοκρατορια γνωριζει για την δραση τους αλλα με την προυποθεση οτι καμια απ τις μικρες πολης δεν θα επαναστατισει και θα φυγει απ την Αυτοκρατορια τοτε οι Αρχη αφινει τους Γατζουσ να δρουν ανενοχλητα. Μοττο: Δυναμη στη Γνωση Σκοπός: Τοπικη οργανωση και πλουτος κατω απ τα ματια του νομου. υμβολο: Ενας σμαραγδενιος αγκυλοτος γατζος μεσα σε ενα χρυσο ορθογονιο πλεγμα Το Ατσαλινο Γαντι: Μέσα στην ομάδα των Γάτζων υπάρχει και μια επιλεκτη ομάδα φτιαγμένη απο παλαντινσ και κλερικς οι οποιοι έχουν αφοσιώσει την δράση τους στην καταπολέμηση του υπέρτατου κακου. Μια ομάδα έτοιμη ανα πασα στιγμη να αντιμετοπισει κάθε απιλη με την βοήθεια των θεών-προστάτων της περιοχής. Με στενές σχεσεις φιλίας και σεβασμου μεταξυ τους, η ομάδα του ατζαλινου γαντιου είναι ένα σύνολο ελιτ πολεμιστών που δρουν κάτω απ τισ διαταγές και της Αρχης αλλα και των Γατζων. The Red wizards. The Red Wizards is a product of centuries old propaganda during the age of Arcanum. The consist of Slavers, demonologists and magic users who would perform arcane experiments to creatures and non casters in order to assume the limits of their power. This group was legitimised even after the Treaty and worked as an organisation that studies the wild magics. The reality is that they continue their dark deeds under the influence of a powerful mage necromancer named Sammaster. Sammaster wrote the Tome of the Dragon, a book dedicated to the dark art of reviving dead dragons or transforming normal ones to dracoliches. As more copies of the book came about, more followers of his philosophy started gathering to become what is now called the Cult of the Dragon. Years into Sammaster’s reign, a coup was organised against him by Severin Silrajin, a lich that claims the translation of Sammaster’s ancient text was interpreted wrong by his following. Instead of dead dragons, Severin visions a world where alive chromatic dragons are the ultimate power of the lands. The coup was successful when Severin used a Spellplague to attack the hidden location of operations of the Red Wizards in Hope Valley or as it is known today, at the planes of Ga’Aron. The Red Wizards exist even now as a castaway organisation that wants to infiltrate the empire legitimately with the help of the Myriads as seekers of magical artifacts in order to protect them and write the magic history of them. Unwanted but tolerated by the public they are usually recognised their shaved head, runic tattoos and their bright red robes. No matter how much they try to gain political power legitimately, the centuries of violence is staining their group and only a few members are supported by the public, usually ones that don’t associate with the Red Wizards anymore. Cult of the Dragon Keepers of the Hoard, the Cult of the Dragon consists of followers of Sammaster’s philosophy. To them, according to their sacred texts, the world must bow to the power of dead dragons. For years the cultists were known to exist within the continent of Harlech where it is said that is infested with dead dracoliches. The Cult in conjuction with the Red Wizards aim to gather as many magical items as possible in order to please the chromatic dragons with their ultimate goal to revive the great five headded dragon Tiamat. The hierarchy of the cult is as it goes: -Keepers of the Secret Hoard: High mages, magic casters and warriors chosen specifically to serve chromatic dragons. In return they are given items that are enhanced with arcane draconic magic. -Followers of the Scully way: Mercenaries and warriors that follow the cultists for security. 1st Wyrmspeakers: 5 chromatic leaders 2nd: Dragonclaw soldiers 3rd: Initiates.